


because of you

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: living with donghyuck is a wild ride but jungwoo figures it'll probably work out in the end





	because of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess ?? but i love hyuck and i love jungwoo so it was inevitable i was gonna write fic for them
> 
> inspired by the vlive when donghyuck set that thing on fire and jungwoo was the only one who looked worried

jungwoo will admit, he’s made some questionable decisions in his life.

buying a pet tortoise because he found a 50000 won note on the pavement; dying his hair blue because jaehyun dared him to; getting his nipples pierced on his 18th birthday because taeyong’s friend had just gotten his license. yeah, he’s been there, done that.

but without a doubt, probably one of the worst decisions he’s ever made was choosing to rent out a studio flat with donghyuck in their second year of university. don’t get him wrong, he loves the boy to pieces; it was basically love at first sight when they met in first year, but donghyuck is well.. donghyuck. and living with him is an experience to say the least.

a prime example of that being the scene jungwoo has just come home to.

he’s tired, he’s had a full day of class and all he wants to do is flop face first on the sofa and watch donghyuck play overwatch until he feels alive enough to make some food but, those plans fly out of the window when jungwoo finds that the front door to their apartment is already open, smoke spilling out of it.

donghyuck is leant against the wall next to the door, looking way calmer than jungwoo feels right now. he smiles when he notices jungwoo, eyes crinkling and cheeks squishing and it takes a lot for jungwoo to not smile back at him with the same softness.

“is our apartment on fire?” he asks, in lieu of a greeting and to be fair to him, donghyuck does have the decency to look a little apologetic. only a little though.

“yeah uh, funny story,” donghyuck laughs, though he trails off pretty quickly. “jaemin came over because he wanted to make brownies but he didn’t wanna do it at his place, and as soon as he mentioned it, i wanted brownies too so of course i agreed. but we’re both out of mobile data for the month and my laptop’s dead so we decided to just wing it.”

jungwoo sighs and donghyuck pauses. “no no, keep going. i’ll need to know all the information for when i file to change flatmates.”

“har har, you’re so funny. so yeah, we’re making brownie mix and jaemin said we needed to make a bon morry or something? his mum watches a lot of baking shows so i just let him do his thing and it was fine until we needed to pick up the really hot bowl off the hob. i tried grabbing it with a tea towel but i accidentally dropped it and it maybe, kinda caught a tiny bit on fire.”

jungwoo sighs again, and sticks his head into their apartment, smiling when he makes eye contact with a fireman and then turns back to look at donghyuck. the younger boy just grins at him, though jungwoo can tell he’s nervous.

“okay, wow. firstly, it’s called a bain-marie. secondly, that doesn’t really explain all the smoke? and the firefighters?”

donghyuck laughs again, but just like his smile before, it’s hesitant. “yeah, so, jaemin got really freaked out by the fire and threw the tea towel onto the ground and we spent a good amount of time just stomping on it to put it out. enough time that we forgot there was butter on the hob. did you know that butter really makes a lot of smoke when it’s burning?”

“i guess i do now.”

“yeah,” donghyuck says, dragging out the vowels. “but uh, at least we know the fire alarm definitely works?”

whilst jungwoo admires donghyuck’s ability to search out the little good in all of this bad, he’s still wilting after his long day and his sadness at being deprived of his well needed nap really outweighs any other feeling. he drops his rucsac near donghyuck’s feet, stretching his back out and donghyuck’s expression softens.

“i’m sorry, i know you had a long day.” donghyuck reaches out for jungwoo then, fingers wrapping around his wrist in an attempt to pull him closer and jungwoo lets him. his arms curl around donghyuck’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder and his eyes flutter shut when donghyuck gently runs a hand through his hair. “once they clear all the smoke out we can nap if you want. and i’ll order us in dinner tonight too. we can even call that vietnamese place across town if you really want.”

“but you don’t like vietnamese food,” jungwoo mumbles.

“i ruined your evening, it’s the least i can do,” donghyuck responds and jungwoo huffs out a laugh.

“you should fuck up more often, i’m liking this special treatment.” donghyuck knows that he’s joking but he still lets out a faux shocked gasp.

“hey, this is the kind of treatment i give you all the time, i’m a wonderful boyfriend. also, let’s be honest, i fuck up semi-regularly and you’re still dating me so you kind of brought this on yourself.”

they both laugh at that and jungwoo slaps donghyuck on the arm before pulling back from the hug. he doesn’t go far though, face hovering in front of donghyuck’s and he smiles when the younger’s breath stutters as he starts to lean in.

he stops when their lips are just centimetres apart, donghyuck’s eyes have already closed in anticipation of the kiss and that’s when jungwoo says it, “tell jaemin he owes us brownies. home made ones.” he pulls back properly then, reaching down to grab his rucsac before wandering into the flat to find out what’s happening and he can’t help but laugh when donghyuck groans behind him. maybe his night isn’t totally ruined after all.


End file.
